


Punishment

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Mommy Kinky, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Madison found another way to be a brat, but Cordelia has the perfect way to punish her for it.orThey have some crazy wild sex with a slight Mommy Kinky





	Punishment

Madison couldn’t stop the cocky smile to make it’s way into her face. There was a feeling rushing down her body, making her warm and her head get a little fuzzy in antecipation when she saw Cordelia standing in front of the bed, arms crossed while raising a brow.  Even with both of her wrists bounded to the headboard behind her, Madison still looked unaffected by it, rolling her hips slight one side to another.

“I told you I wasn’t letting you getting off with that.” Madison loved how different Cordelia’s voice could get, deep and rusky, confident even.

“I don’t see why. You seemed to like it.” The younger woman knew she would face some consequences later, but she couldn’t stop her hand to find it’s way between Cordelia’s legs during the meeting with the Council. “You even postponed the meeting to next week, it’s clear you enjoyed it.”

“I centain didn’t wanted to!” Cordelia turned around before she could see Madison’s smile get wilder, walking straight to the closet to search inside a drawer. “It was a very important meeting.”

“I couldn’t tell, since you didn’t even try to push me away.” Madison knew what was about to happen and her body was reacting so fast before anything even happened, that she would be ashamed if it was anyone else. But that was Cordelia. She knew her, she trusted her and she was waiting all day for that. “I think...” her tongue flicked between her lips quickly. “you only called it off earlier because you wanted to get eaten out on your table.” Something that she was glad to do. “Slut.”

Cordelia’s eyes went impossibly wild when she turned to face the girl in her bed again. Madison could have laugh at that if the woman wasn’t holding a big black strap on in one hand and a small whip in the other, so instead she pressed her thighs together, trying to get any relieve from the throb in her center.

“You’re very brave to call me a slut when you’re the one who’s tied up to the bed.” Cordelia slowly walked so her knees were touching the mattres, putting both itens on top of it and crossing her arms again. “And watch your language, this is a school.”

The former actress rolled her eyes, trying not to look like her panties were soaking wet, even if she was pressing her legs closer and closer. “You weren’t saying this when I had my tongue inside you this morning. In fact, I think your exact words were fuc...”

Before she could finish, a hand landed hard in her left thigh, leaving a red mark and making her yell in surprise and pleasure. “I said ‘watch your language’.” Cordelia arched her eyebrows, daring her to say something else. She was a little disappointed when the girl didn’t replied, because Cordelia loved to see the pale skin change in front of her eyes to gain a handprint. “Turn around.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Madison made a show to try to pull her wrists away, but the rope around them kept them in place. It wasn’t hurting her, it never did, but it still was doing a very nice job to keep her stuck where the woman wanted her.

“I think you can figure it out.” The older woman watched with eager eyes while Madison wiggled her body around to follow her order, feeling the power rush over her. The girl had to try a couple of times to fully turn her body, finally find a way to do it. Her hands were now crossed and her shoulders started to burn a little bit, not enough to be painfull. With a satisfied smile, Cordelia walked around the bed, using the tip of her fingers to caress Madison’s skin until she reached the back of her thigh. “Do you need me to loose it a little bit?” Madison tasted the rope one more time, pushing and pulling to see how far she could go, before finally shaking her head. “Use your words.”

“Green.” Madison’s voice was also a little rusky by then, everything touching her body was making her shiver and it was driving her insane.

Cordelia hummed in agreement, happy with how things were working out. “What are you?”

The blonde girl moaned loudly before answering with a light shake in her voice. “Yours,” she took a deep breath, trying to gain enough control to whisper: “mommy.”

“Do you need me to take those out for you?” Cordelia sliped two fingers under the stripe in Madison’s underwear and pulled it away from the girl’s body.

“Yes, please.” It still amazed Cordelia how Madison would save some words just for the bedroom. She never heard the girl saying ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ in any other situation other than when they were playing a scene like that.

“You asked so nice, baby.” The older woman let the cloth slid from her fingers, traveling her digits in the soft skin of Madison’s bum. “But I think I’m going to let them where they’re.”

She raised her hand, letting it fall in the girl’s ass in a less sharp way, tender even. Madison let another moan out, moving her hips around to try to get some very need friction. Quickly, Cordelia moved her hand to Madison’s lower back, holding her in place more with the intention than with strenght.

“You better don’t do it, baby girl. Didn’t I teached you about patience before?” Cordelia retrieved her palm slowly, but Madison didn’t try to move again. With a grin, the woman walked down to reach the whip, rolling it in her hands with a heavy sigh.

They had only used it once and Madison couldn’t sit for days after that, so she knew she had to be more carefull that time. She hated to see her girl hurt for any reason. Cordelia glanced over at the small thin body in her bed, feeling proud and aroused at the same time. Madison was only in her pink lingerie, her milky skin being a huge contrast in the black sheets, head between her arms, standing still like Cordelia ordered her to.

The whip hitted her skin without a warning, making Madison scream and jump in pain. The pain lasted only a second, before a running feeling of pleasure went down her body straight to her core.

“Count.”

“One.” Madison’s hip bucked out of the bed before she could control it, waiting for the next whip to hit her. “Two.” Her voice was sharp when the second whip hitted just behind her thighs. “Three.”

“You’re doing great, baby girl.” Cordelia’s voice was softer when she put the whip down again. She knew Madison could probably take more, but her skin was already too red and her muscles were getting more and more tense. “Where are we, baby?”

The girl needed a few seconds to catch her breath. “Green.”

“Good.” The older woman moved her hands to her shirt, opening the buttons in a slow pace while removing her shoes. She saw when Madison moved her head, trying to see what was taking the woman so long, and she let go a giggle when the girl huffed in anger when her position stoped her from doing that. “I’m taking out my clothes, baby.” She said with a smile.

“Hurry up, please.”

“When you act like that I almost forget how bratty you can get.” Cordelia teased, taking out her shirt and folding it carefully to put it in the armchair in the corner of the room. She removed her skirt next, taking the same care, before moving to slip the strap into his place, making sure it was firm and steady. “Are you ready for me, baby girl?”

Madison’s groan was loud when she arched her hips out of the bed a litttle. It took her a second to remember Cordelia’s rule to use her words (“I can’t tell how you feel, if you don’t tell me, baby.”). “Yes.”

The woman slowly kneeled in the bed, sitting in Madison’s thigh taking care not to hurt her in the process. She allowed her eyes to run over the body under her, taking her time to admire the sight. Cordelia used one hand to move the girl’s panties to the side, just enough so she could see her, while using the other one to scratch the skin in Madison’s back. Madison tried to move under her, feeling her juices running down her folds and getting into the sheets, but all she could do was try to pull her wrists from the ropes.

Cordelia placed both hands by Madison’s sides in the mattress, lowering her body a little so she was using her arms for balance. With pratical ease, she placed the strap on in Madison’s wet pussy and lowered it in at the same time she kissed the girl’s shoulder. The moan that scaped Madison was almost feral, her heart running fast when the emotion of being filled completly by Cordelia’s cock washed over her.

The woman made sure the strap was deep inside her and then she stoped, giving some time to Madison get used to it while pounding sweet kisses all over her back. The actress promptly started to move her hips, trying to get Cordelia to do the same, feeling the urge to be fucked right now. Cordelia quickly moved her body so she could hold Madison in place and she laughed a little when the girl let a frustrated groan make it’s way up her throat.

“Be patient, baby. Don’t cum until I tell you to, ok?” Madison shook her head in a fast move, but Cordelia was fast to correct her by slapping her hard in her ass. “Words, Madison.”

The girl cried out a long moan that was almost a sob. “I won’t.”

“Good girl.” Cordelia kissed the back of her neck, causing a shiver to run down Madison’s body. “I want to hear you scream, baby, don’t hold it back.”

That was a little surprising, not a bad one for sure. Madison loved to be loud during sex, but Cordelia was usually the one to ask her to tone it down a bit because they weren’t the only ones in the house. She was happy to be giving the permission, because as soon as Cordelia started to move her hips the moans started to slip her lips louder and louder every time the strap got pushed inside of her even deeper than before. It probably took Cordelia less than a minute to keep her pace, moving so fast and hard that the room was filled with the sound of their skin bumping into each other and the corners of the headboard hitting the wall. Madison was all but screaming when Cordelia decided to go a little safier. Without slowing down her hips, she moved one hand to undo the rope knot, easing Madison’s arms to her sides when she was done.

Her breath was getting heavier and heavier, her muscles burning from the effort, Madison’s moanings entering her ears and making her own pussy drip in the sheets. “Shit...” Madison groaned out, clenching her hands in the sheets like they were some lifeboat. “More... I need...” Cordelia let go another huff, stoping her movemments suddenly. “No! No, no, please, I...”

Before Madison could actually say it, Cordelia had somehow moved them, grabbind Madison around her stomach and raised her upper body so she was pressed against her own, both on their knees. If her head wasn’t so full with pleasure, Madison could have been impressed with the move.

They needed a few seconds to take a breath as the sensations that the new position runned throught their bodies. Madison’s back was against Cordelia’s chest, her head tossed back in the woman’s shoulder, the moans and panting loud from both of them, and Cordelia had to shut her eyes to collect herself as the strap pressed into her clit just in the right way. She took a sharp deep breath, leaning over to bit the girl’s shoulder, gaining a soft scream out of her. The older woman moved her left hand to move Madison’s bra out of the way, pushing it down to her stomach so she could pinch a nipple between her fingers, while her other hand found it’s way under her underwear and into her clit. Madison’s hips bucked foward when a loud groan filled the sudden silence in the room.

“Move.” Cordelia demanded with a whisper when she placed her mouth in Madison’s ear. “Now.”

Boy, she didn't had to ask twice. Madison thought when she placed both of her hands in each of Cordelia’s forearms so she could gain balance to lift her body and lower it down into the strap on again. She was so close that she could feel her legs starting to shake with the powerfull orgasm reaching out.

“How close are you, baby?”

“So close!” Madison screamed again when Cordelia rolled her nipple in her fingers and speeded the circles around her clit. “Please. let me cum, please!”

“Why should I? This is supposed to be a punishment for you being a brat. Maybe I should stop right now.” Even the thought made Cordelia’s head roll. There was no way she was going to stop the amazing sensations running her body or do anything to stop Madison’s delicious moans in her ear.

“NO!” Madison didn’t gave a shit if she sounded desperate. She needed to cum so badly. “Please, mommy!”

Cordelia felt the pleasure run down her body straight to her pussy with that words. “Oh.” She breated out, her hips beginning to buck uncontrollably to meet Madison’s own movemments. Cordelia was fucking the girl with abandon and Madison moved one of her hands to grab the woman’s hair like she was trying to find something to hold up to.

The noises comming out of Madison’s mouth were sending pleasure waves thoughout her body and Cordelia could feel that she was going to come hard. Her right arm was aching from how hard she was massaging Madison’s clit, but that didn’t stoped her from bracing the girl closer to her so tight that she was a little afraid that she could hurt her. “Baby... oh, fuck! Tell me... fuck!... how close.”

Madison’s nails were stuck in her left arm where she was holding her self and Cordelia was sure it would leave a mark, but she couldn’t give a damn about that. “I'm so fucking close!” The younger girl shouted. “Don’t you dare to stop.”

Like she was crazy to do that. Cordelia could feel the girl’s legs shaking uncontrollably and suddenly a sound came out of Madison’s mouth that made her body start to shiver as well. Cordelia never stoped her hips while their orgasms hit them hard as never, leaving them as a moans and screams mess. Madison’s body finally gave out, and Cordelia had to use all of the left strenght in her body to keep the girl in place so she wouldn’t hurt herself. She kept moving her hips, taking all she could from their orgasms, before she started to lower Madison back to the bed, pounding small kisses in her shoulder.

Cordelia waited until Madison’s walls stoped clenching around the toy to remove it carefully from the girl. With a shaky hand, she unbuckled it from herself and threw it away, the other hand under Madison, still holding her breast. Since the girl didn’t looked like she was going to move anytime soon, Cordelia used her free hand to take the rope from the headboard and throw it away in the direction of the strap, using her elbow to keep her body up and don’t crush Madison with her weight. Finally, she allowed herself to turn her gaze to the girl’s back and took a deep breath.

“Madison, baby, you need to move.” She placed a sweet kiss between her shoulders. “We need to take your clothes out.” It was hot to fuck her in them, but now Cordelia needed her to take her bra and underwear out so she could sleep more confortable. Madison muttered something inoudible, her face shuted into a pillow, and Cordelia almost chuckled to that. “Baby, come on.” She kissed the back of her neck, moving her hand to open the girl’s bra.

Madison sighed deeply and turned around, freeing Cordelia’s hand at the same time. “Good girl.” The woman cooed, pressing a kiss into her cheek. She removed her bra and panties, throwing her somewhere, before holding Madison’s wrists to her mouth to place soft kisses all over the skin there. “Did it hurt, baby?” Madison only shook her head in denial and Cordelia could see that her eyes were starting to shut. “I will get the lotion, ok? Can you stay awake for me just a little longer, baby girl?”

Madison agreeded, even if a big yawn stoped her from answering verbaly. Cordelia smiled at her, pressed another kiss in her cheek and got up. Her legs were feeling a little mushy yet, but she manage to walk to the dresser to grab Madison’s favorite potion out of it. She crowled back in bed, already putting some of the lotion in her hand, and took Madison’s left arm between her hands. She massaged the soft skin slowly, making sure she got all of it, before moving to the other arm. When she was done, she put a kiss in each wrist, before patting the girl’s stomach with a smile.

“Can you turn around for me again, baby?” A proud smile crossed her face when Madison quickly obeyed. “You’re such a good girl, princess.” Cordelia took her time, massaging and leaving small kiss all over the girl’s back, from her ankles to her neck, until she was satisfied with it. She helped Madison roll over again since the girl was almost asleep by the time.

Placing a last kiss in her forehead, Cordelia layed by her side, pulling Madison as close as possible to her body. The most loving smile appeared in her lips when the girl rest her head in the crock of her neck. “I love you, baby girl.” She whispered, pulling the covers in their bodies.

Madison sighed, too sleepy to form a answer. Instead, she moved her head so she could kiss Cordelia’s neck, putting her arms around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
